Coin counters are well known in the prior art and are used by both consumers and commercial enterprises (e.g., banks) to quickly count large volumes of coins, which could otherwise be a tedious and time consuming task if done manually without the use of a machine. Many of the existing coin counters typically utilize a “chutes” design to identify coins whereby the coins are sorted into different categories (e.g., penny, nickel, dime, quarter, dollar) based on the coin falling into a particular “coin path” or “chute” within the coin detection apparatus. In particular, each coin-path within the counter is typically designed to allow only for a specific size of coin to enter the path, and each path may also include a sensor that notifies the counter anytime a coin moves through the particular path. Based on which of the particular sensors are being triggered, the coin counter may then add an appropriate amount to the current coin monetary count. Due to the extensive variety of coins and coin denominations currently in circulation throughout the world and/or new coins that are continuously being issued by many different currency issuers, the ‘chutes’ design presents significant limitations with respect to many coin counters.